uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Circles
The Magic Circles, or Pentacles in the manga, are occult symbols found at several points in the story. They are believed to grant various supernatural effects when drawn. The symbols are identified by Maria, who is well versed in occult knowledge. In Turn of the Golden Witch, it is shown that all these symbols are found in Maria's notebook, and were drawn by Beatrice when they met up during family conferences. The magic circles used in the story are taken from The Key of Solomon, a real life grimoire from the renaissance period. Seventh Magic Circle of the Sun The design of the magic circle resembles a German Iron Cross surrounded by a circular perimeter. The writings on the magic circle are in Hebrew. On each of the arms of the cross are the names of the angels who preside over wind, fire, earth and water: Chasan, Arel, Phorlakh, and Taliahad. Similarly, between the arms of the cross are the four great kings of the elements: Ariel, Seraph, Tharshis, and Cherub. The words written around the perimeter are from Psalms 116:16-17 of the Bible, stating "The Lord has freed me from my chains. I will offer to you the sacrifice of thanksgiving, and will call on the name of the Lord." (original in-game translation) It is used to borrow the power of the Sun in order to free the user from their bonds, whether physical or mental. According to Maria, the murders of the first twilight are offered as sacrifices to gain the power of this magic circle. It is found on the doors to the locations of the first twilight corpses in the first, second, third, and fifth games. During the fifth game, the magic circle is noticeably more poorly drawn. First Magic Circle of the Moon The design of the magic circle resembles a representation of a door. The Hebrew verse on it is taken from Psalms 107:16, and say "For he has broken gates of brass and cuts through bars of iron" (original in-game translation). The magic circle has two effects. It allows the user to open any door regardless of how it was locked, and it also grants one the power of observation to find a solution (door) in a difficult situation. It is found on the doors to the rooms containing the second twilight corpses in the first and second games. Fifth Magic Circle of Mars The design of the magic circle is that of a scorpion surrounded by a circular perimeter. It possesses a strong magic repelling power, and can even prevent Beatrice from entering a room. It does not however block the entry of familiars which may entice a person to leave the safety of a protected room. It is found inscribed on the outer doorknob of Kinzo's study. Maria also gives two charms bearing a weaker version of this magic circle to Battler and Jessica on the first day of the first game. Third Magic Circle of Mars The design of the magic circle is that of three equilateral triangles whose sides join together to form a fourth inverted equilateral triangle. The Hebrew verse written on it is taken from Psalms 77:13, and states "What god is so great as our God?" (original in-game translation) The meaning of the magic circle is "discord", and it agitates internal divisions within the enemy in order to cause their own downfall. It is found in the envelope in Kinzo's study in the first game as well as the parlor envelope in the second game. Gaap's Sigil A sigil of the demon Gaap. It is the only magic circle not found in The Key of Solomon or Maria's notebook. It appears in Alliance of the Golden Witch when Kinzo summons Gaap. External Links * The Key of Solomon on Wikipedia * Text of The Key of Solomon ** Seventh Pentacle of the Sun ** First Pentacle of the Moon ** Third and Fifth Pentacles of Mars Category:Terminology